


Travel

by Missy



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Theme Change, Humor, Multi, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Romeo, Juliet and Mercutio are off to Venice.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Romeo Montague
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/gifts).



“The prince has become a ratcatcher,” Mercutio whispered in Romeo’s ear. They had finished packing their wagon to Venice, and from then – well, heaven knew what was going to happen after that, but Juliet and Romeo would see the world, and Mercutio would have an audition with a theatrical company. Perhaps they’d meet with success. Benvolio kept saying they’d meet with failure, but none of them needed his opinion after all they’d been through. He may write them or join them in the future - for now, all three must be off before they are found.

“Tush. There’s no need to hold bitter witness against him,” said Juliet.

“A ratcatcher most literal,” said Mercutio. “Tybalt has become a man-mouse last night. None know what has transpired, but many suspect your nurse, Juliet.”

“My poor nursemaid? Why she has never done any wrong!” Juliet said.

“I have met her, and I assure you she WISHES she may have done wrong,” he said dryly. “But I’m sure all will right himself once he learns his lesson.” 

Full of life, Mercutio came to sit on the buckboard beside them. “To Venice!” he said, and flicked the horses to motion and leaving Verona behind forever.


End file.
